A New Life/Do Or Die
This is the tenth episode of the A New Life Season Two, and the eighteenth episode overall. "Dammit why are they taking so long?" said Jim, checking outside the improvised wall on the gas station using one of the windows of the second floor. "This was supposed to be just a supply run, not a fucking odyssey. All they needed to do was drive to Atlanta, grab some food and get back. Something must've gone wrong." ---- "You worry too much, man. They'll be back. Those guys are the toughest bastards I've ever met." said Leon, not worried about them, and trying to calm Jim down. "How I am not supposed to be worried? One night that guy says "Hey, Jim. We should ride to Atlanta to get shit we already have to make our stock higher!" and then just takes off with two of my men!" replied Jim, still looking through the window. "Your men? I thought we were all on the same page now." said Leon, suspicious. "You know what I fucking meant." he replied, annoyed. "Our people live together now, but they're still "my people" and "your people". You are still led by Barry, right? So that means I still lead Ty, Matt and Jessie." "Whatever you say dude. But I wouldn't be so worried. Pete and Kurt are some tough sons of bitches, nothing will take them down easily. Angela haves the best shot I ever seen, and trust me- I've seen a lot of good ones. And still, they have that dude Tyrone with them. The guy looks like not even a wrecking ball can stop him." said Leon. "I can't believe I'm being told not to worry about people's safety by a fucking drug dealer." maliciously said Jim, and angering Leon. "Look buddy, I'm trying to be civil here. You don't know the shit I did to try to quit that life. And then the cops showed up and they fucked up my life even more, making me work on cases that would make you throw up in your little fancy suit just hearing about it. I've been through more than anyone here, even before the plague, so don't give me any shit." said Leon, real angry by Jim's statement. "Can you two shut the fuck up?" a voice was heard. Leon looked over his shoulder to see Barry, half awake, lying on the couch. "I'm trying to fucking sleep here, you idiots. Go make out somewhere else." "Well excuuuuuse me princess, if we disturbed your beauty sleep." mocked him Leon. "I'm leaving you then, they say that if you disturb someone while sleeping they get cranky. I don't want to see you even crankier then you already are. Gentlemen, I'm out." said him, with an exaggerated and sarcastic reverence, before walking downstairs. "What a dick." said Jim, watching Leon get downstairs. "Does he thinks he's funny?" "Tell me about it. Before he'd never talk, now he never shuts the fuck up." said Barry, putting the pillow over his head in an attempt of blocking any more noise. ---- "They're back!" announced Nate, looking through a small unboarded part of the back doors on the kitchen. "I knew my brother was ok! Matthew doesn't look so great, though." "Matthew doesn't look so great? What do you mean by that?" asked Sarah. "I don't know, his face is all swollen and stuff. Looks like someone landed a good jab on him." said Nate. "He still somehow haves the glasses and that stupid hat, though." "Come on, let's help them with the "gate"." said Leon to Sarah as they opened the door and rushed to them, followed by Nate. "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back like an hour ago!" asked Leon. "Jesus, Matthew! Are you okay?" asked Sarah, shocked at seen the bruises on his face, resulted of his beating at the hands of Duke's men. "I'm alright. Ain't nobody taking Matt-Man down that easy." said him, smiling as he looked to Nate. "We ran into some trouble back in the city." said Pete, pushing one of the dumpsters used as a gate with the help of Leon. "Trouble? What happened, man?" asked him. "Handled it." answered Pete. He could feel the deadly eye Angela was giving him. While they were on seemingly good terms now, she was still visibly angry at his actions. "So, is anyone going to tell me what the fuck happened?" asked Leon, as they walked by him carrying the full backpacks. "How did Matthew got so fucked-up? Why is everyone acting strange?" "Later." said Kurt, with a tired voice, waving his hand without even looking back. ---- "Howdy, folks. Look who's back." said Pete, walking through the back doors and putting his backpack on a table at the kitchen. "We got lots of stuff today. We got a little of a delay slowing us down, but nothing to be concerned about." said Kurt, also putting his backpack there. "Jessie, if you could take a look at Matthew we'd appreciate it. It's nothing though." "Wait, what the fuck happened out there? Why is Matthew injured?" asked Jim. "Some crazy motherfuckers kidnapped him and beat the shit out of him. We had to get him back, so that's why we are late. We won't take him along anymore, that's for sure." said Tyrone. "Kidnapped? Who? Bandits? Are we in any trouble?" asked Jessie, worried. "Nah, they weren't bandits." said Kurt. "Just some assholes pretending to be tough shit. They won't cause any more trouble." "Sure they won't." said Angela, harshly glaring at Pete. "Now if you guys excuse me, I think I'm going to pass out. Someone wakes me up when it's breakfast time." said Kurt, walking towards one of the stuffed benches and letting himself fall onto it. He fell asleep almost immediately. "Come here, Matt. Let me take a look at this bruises." said Jessie, taking Matthew by the arm and leading him to a seat. "Goddamn, they got you good. You're real damn lucky your nose is not broken." "My ribs hurts like shit too. They kicked me around like if I was a soccer ball." said him, putting his hand on his ribs. "But I'm used to it. I got a lot worse than this." "Can you please shut up while I'm trying to get the swelling away?" she asked, nicely. "Sure thing, miss." he said, stopping talking and instead looking around like a child in a park. "I think I'll skip the dinner today too. See you tomorrow morning, guys." said Pete, yawning. He looked to Angela, asking her to join him. She continued to glare at him, as a punishment for his actions even though he was already forgiven, but eventually joined him and both went upstairs. "Heh, if those guys won't want their food, I'm damn sure ain't letting it to get old." said Tyrone with a laugh. "Bring it on, baby. Bring. It On!" ---- "I don't know what the fuck happened back there." said Pete, lying at their "bed". "I never felt that way before. It looks like it wasn't even me shooting that guy like that. Like it was someone else in my place. I think I'm going crazy with all this stuff." "You're just too overstressed. You weren't supposed to have that much responsibility, and you wouldn't have it if you didn't wanted to make everything on your way." said Angela, hugging him from behind. "I bet you still beat yourself over Anthony and Craig. You are not responsible for everything bad that happens, Pete. And stop thinking that you could have done something about it when no-one could." "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not okay with people suffering and want to change it." replied him. "I thought that even though I couldn't help Tony, maybe I can help someone else." "You are already helping everyone that needs it. You need to try and help yourself now. Just relax for some days, will you? Is not like people will die because you gave yourself a break." said her. "Yeah, you're right. I am so worried about all those things that happened with Sarah and Leon and the rest, that I ended up forgetting about myself. I really need to take a break, or... I don't know... Shit might go down the way it went with Duke again." he said. "Good. Now get some sleep, because I know one guy up here that is listening to everything of this and is not happy at all that we're talking when he is trying to sleep." said Angela, looking at Barry, rolling at the couch. "This is why I didn't wanted them to sleep with me." grunted him to himself over the pillow. ---- Later that night, while everyone at the restaurant was still sleeping, noisy motor engines were heard right outside there. There were four hummers parking outside. Some men got out of them, two of them being the identical twins who were at Atlanta, spying on the group. The twins were both muscular, with short black hair and blue eyes, and were only distinguishable because of a scar one of them had under his right eye. They also appeared to have different personalities, as one was calm and cold and the other was too excited for the event, with a sadistic look on his face. "Let's do this, then. Those motherfuckers are going to pay." said one of them, getting his AK-47 from the car. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing? Boss didn't ordered anything yet." said the another twin, grabbing his brother's gun. Before they could finish the argument, the "boss" jumped from the hummer and grabbed the gun. He pointed it straight at the windows of the second floor and opened fire, spraying them with bullets that broke every single window. "WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted Barry as broken glass fell on him while he was sleeping. "EVERYBODY GET TO THE FLOOR! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" yelled Jim. A few seconds later, the man stopped firing the gun. The silence was total both in and outside the restaurant, until it was finally broken by the leader of the bandits. "What happened? Did some bullets scared all of you? I know you're not dead, you fuckers! Show yourselves!" yelled him. "Show yourselves now because it's time for you to learn a real important lesson." "Bandit Jasper ain't to fuck with." Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry *Leon Carter *Bandit Jasper Also Starring: *Jim *Tyrone *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa (No Lines) Co-Stars: *Matthew *Jessie *Bandit Norman (No Lines) *Bandit Tom (No Lines) Trivia *First appearance of Jasper. *First (credited) appearance of Duncan Green. *First (credited) appearance of Dennis Green. *First appearance of Stephanie Villa. *First appearance of Norman. *First appearance of Tom.